


The Conjuring

by Cyberfox277



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Happy Ending, I'm not sure I really know myself so I'm leaving it open, Profanity, halloweenie2020, what are Saiyans in this story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberfox277/pseuds/Cyberfox277
Summary: On Halloween night two detectives from the West City Police Department, Bulma and her partner Goku were following a crime suspect, sounds like an easy job, right? Only on Halloween night things can become complicated really fast.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Bulma, he just turned into that dirt road on the right. You think he suspects we're on his tail?” Goku told his partner straightening up on the passenger seat and moving his head forward as if he could get a better look.

Bulma sighed while she hesitated what to do, they'd been following their suspect all day and so far she had no indication he'd noticed anything. She slowed down the SUV and turned off the headlights before she turned right to follow the suspect down the dirt road. There was no way they could go unnoticed if she kept the headlights on.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Goku gasped in shock as he sharply turned his head to look at his partner. “How are we supposed to follow him in the dark?”

“And how are we supposed to follow him unnoticed if we keep the lights on? If you have a better idea let's hear it!” Bulma snapped at him while she kept her eyes on the road, going as fast as she dared under the present circumstances. The night was quickly falling, but there was still some light left and she could feel her sight adjusting as they drove down the road.

Goku raised his hands in the air trying to calm down his partner. “Okay, okay, there's no need to get angry. If you can drive like that I'm fine with it.”

Bulma took a few calming breaths before she even tried to speak to her partner. “I can, and I think he hasn’t noticed us... and no, I have no idea why he came here, so don't ask.” Bulma answered Goku while she tried to concentrate driving in the dim light, the last thing they needed was to crash against one of the trees growing on the side of the dirt road.

Goku frowned, puzzled, still looking at Bulma. “And how do you know what I was going to ask next?”

“Because we've been partners for years and I know you?” Bulma pointed out as she changed gears to drive up the dirt road, realizing it was getting rather steep. “Don't worry, there's a full moon tonight. Once the moon rises above the trees, we'll have some  **moonlight** to see where we're going.”

“Yeah, and maybe we'll be able to see something when we reach the top of the hill.” Goku agreed, he looked down when his stomach grumbled in hunger. “Oh, man, I wish I'd bought some food when that Captain Ginyu guy stopped at that gas station. It's not fun to work on an empty stomach.” He complained, slowly rubbing his belly.

“Captain, my ass.” Bulma scorned in contempt, keeping her eyes on the road. “He's been dishonorably discharged from the military over ten years ago, and now he works for the Cold Crime Family.” She risked a side-glance at Goku and was amused to see he was still rubbing his belly oblivious to everything else. “And I'd check the glove compartment if I were you.” She told her partner, keeping her attention on the road.

Her words seemed to bring Goku out of his misery as he eagerly moved forward to open it. “Really? What's in the glove compartment?” He asked hopefully as he opened it.

“Check it out.” Bulma smiled when she heard him gasp in surprise. “Looks like there's a burger joint in the middle of nowhere after all.”

Goku grinned when he opened the take-away package and found two double-burgers and double-fries. “You're my favorite woman in the whole world.” He told his partner before he began to wolf down the first burger. “How did you know I was going to get hungry?” He asked between bites.

“Because we've been partners for years and I know you?” She repeated, ignoring the way she knew he always ate when he was starving. “And I'm sure Chi-Chi would love to hear you say I'm your favorite woman in the world.” Bulma teased him and chuckled amusedly when she heard him gulp heavily and stopped eating.

“Oops, I shouldn't have said that, she'd be angry.” Goku frowned in thought, staring down at his half-eaten burger, then he beamed happily. “You think she'd be angry if I said you're my favorite detective in the world?”

Bulma shook her head, trying to hide her amusement, sometimes her partner reminded her of a small kid. “No, I don't think she'd be angry if you said I'm your favorite detective in the world.”

“All right then.” He rested reassured, before he resumed eating. “Man, I'm hungry.”

Bulma stopped their SUV once they reached the top of the hill to study their surroundings softly lit by the rising full-moon. She saw a deep valley in front of them, and the suspect's vehicle tail lights on the other side, going up another hill. “He's there, you see?” She told Goku, before she began to drive down the hill to follow him. “I don't think he suspects anything.”

Goku finished his first burger and began to eat some of the fries. “I don't know, Bulma. I think this is all a  **masquerade** . None of our sneakers knew anything about this and that Cui lowlife just gave us that big hint about the Halloween serial killer guy...” He shook his head skeptically as he chewed some of the fries.

She sighed as she concentrated on driving down the dirt road, she wasn't so sure they weren't on a wild goose chase herself. “I really don't know. But he was caught in the act and he's trying to get a deal with the DA or he'll go to prison for a very long time.” She shrugged as she moved their car down the road. “So I'm not sure, sharks are often accompanied by pilot-fish.”

Her partner stopped eating his fries and turned his head to look at Bulma with a puzzled expression on his face. “Huh?”

“Every dog has some fleas?” She offered, realizing who she was talking to, of course he wouldn't know what a pilot-fish was.

“Oh, I get it.” Goku nodded, finally understanding what his partner meant, while he resumed eating his fries happily. “Something small leaching on something big.”

“That's it.” Bulma nodded in agreement, she knew her partner would get it right away if she didn't use big words.

Bulma drove their SUV across the valley and slowly moved up the hill as she thought why they were here to begin with. On the eve of every Halloween for the last three years, someone had always abducted a young beautiful woman, always with blue-hair and there were never any witnesses. The victim always showed up dead a couple of days later with a stab wound on her chest. This year was no exception, and even though the press hadn't connected the dots so far, the West City Police Department knew there was a serial killer out there. “Damn, we have to get this guy off the streets.” She murmured under her breath as her partner kept chewing his food happily.

“Huh?” Goku asked as he finished his second burger. “What did you say?”

“I said we have to get this guy off the streets, this year he's outdone himself, the press is already in an uproar because a famous model was abducted. If they connect it to the other three victims...” Bulma explained to her partner, with a long unhappy sigh. She just hated these serial killer cases.

He nodded in agreement, while he picked at the rest of his fries. “I know, I was in Captain Piccolo's office when he heard the Halloween serial killer had abducted this Maron woman.” Goku grinned at the memory, despite the situation they were all in. “He nearly had a fit. What are we going to do if she shows up dead?”

“Thank God I'm not in charge. How am I supposed to know?” She shrugged at Goku's question as she kept driving, then she gasped in surprise and quickly hit the brakes once their car reached the top of the hill and she could see three cars with the lights on somewhere down the road. From what she could tell from the distance, there was an open space, in front of what it looked like some sort of castle in ruins, where the three cars were parking. She could see three indistinct figures moving around, lit by the car lights, and it looked like they were waiting for something... or someone. “Goku, call for some backup. They're up to something and we're outnumbered as it is.”

“Yeah, it looks like they're into a drug-deal or something.” Goku nodded as he reached for the radio, still munching the rest of his fries.

Bulma cursed under her breath when she saw another set of headlights over the top of the hill across the valley and looked around, trying to find a gap in the trees where she could hide their car.

Goku stopped talking on the radio and looked back, after also spotting the lights through the rear-view mirror. “Bulma, there's another car behind us.” He warned his partner before he resumed talking on the radio.

“I saw it, just call for backup.” She answered while she frantically looked around and sighed in relief when she finally managed to find a hiding spot just a little down the road.

Goku turned off the radio after a while. “Krillin and Tien will be here in 20 minutes or something, along with some police cars.”

“Or something.” Bulma rolled her eyes at that, she knew it would take backup to get to them longer than 20 minutes. “They'll probably also get in here with all the sirens on, so they can hear them a mile away.” She shrugged at the thought as she spoke. “Oh well, we'll just have to stall them when they're about to leave, there's no way they'll be able to get out of here if we block the road.” She told her partner after she managed to get their car off the road and make it invisible, then she pulled out her gun to check it out, figuring there'd be some shooting if they're supposed to get out of this alive.

Goku stared at his partner in silence for a moment, then he pulled out his own gun to check it out, taking a deep unhappy breath. “Oh man, I just hate being a cop sometimes, you know?” He told Bulma as he took out the clip from his gun to check it out. “I was hoping I could take out Gohan around the neighborhood for the first time, since he's old enough to do it this year, but no... I have to shoot some lowlifes instead.”

Bulma nodded at her partner sadly, she of all people should know how much he hated shooting or killing anyone. She also knew, by personal experience, that being a cop was a relationship killer, not many people could take it for long, the late hours, the broken promises... Goku had been really lucky to have found Chi-Chi. “I know.” She whispered at her partner as the vehicle coming up the hill passed them and moved towards the awaiting gangsters. “We'll just block the road and wait for backup, hopefully we don't have to shoot anyone.” She told her partner reassuringly.

“Yeah, let's just wait.” He agreed, as his partner moved the car back on the road to set it into proper roadblock, already regretting he'd spoken too much.

Once they could clearly see the open space down the road again, they were surprised to see all the cars parking in there had their lights out and no one was in sight. They stared at each other wondering what was going on, this didn't look like a typical drug-deal to them.

Bulma broke the silence first. “Just what the hell is going...” She paused herself when there was a long terrified woman's  **scream** coming from the castle ruins. “Did you hear that?” She asked Goku wondering if she'd just imagined it.

“Yeah, I've heard that.” Goku nodded, staring at his partner. “This Maron abducted woman, you think?”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” Bulma took off the car keys, so the car would still block the criminals' way and exited the car. “She's still alive. We can't wait for backup, let's get in there.” She told Goku before she began to move to the side of the road, planning to use the trees as cover to get down there.

“We've got to save her.” Goku told his partner before he began to run down the road towards the castle ruins, as fast as he could.

“Goku, wait! This can be a trap.” She whispered after him, but he wasn't listening anymore, and kept running. Bulma hesitated for a couple of seconds, then sighed and ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and the disclaimer will be posted on the last chapter so I don't have to keep repeating it, it's only going to take a week after all 🙂


	2. Chapter 2

“That was incredibly stupid, you know?” Bulma scolded her partner when to her relief, both of them managed to reach one of the parked vehicles safely, and she crouched down next to him. “You're way too impulsive sometimes.”

“But Bulma, we've got to save her.” Goku argued as he stepped aside a little so he could peep behind the back of the car they were hiding. “They're somewhere inside the castle ruins.”

“Yeah, we know that 'now' because they didn't shoot at us! What if it was a trap?” Bulma snapped angrily at her partner, but managed to keep it in a whisper. “What the hell were you thinking?” She was about to add she didn't want to be the one to tell Chi-Chi he was dead, but thought better and decided not to say something like that, it was a really creepy thought.

Goku gave her that typical sheepish grin of his, that sometimes really got to her nerves, before he asked. “So if it was so stupid, why did you follow me down here?”

“Because you're my partner and I'm supposed to cover your ass? But do that again, and I swear, I'll shoot your ass myself.” Bulma whispered to him angrily between clenched teeth, but both of them knew that she didn't mean it. Goku's grin was beginning to irritate her, so she looked around trying not to give him an eye-roll and finally noticed there was a luxury SUV parked among the other vehicles. “I wonder who that belongs to? A Bentley SUV?” She asked just for the sake of asking, she knew none of them knew the answer to that, but she also knew one of those SUV’s wasn't exactly cheap.

“Bulma, we should move on.” Goku was really concerned that after that  **blood** chilling scream there had been no more sounds.

“Just a minute.” She told her partner as she crawled towards the expensive SUV. If only she could just inspect it or disable it somehow... “It's unlocked?” Bulma gasped in shock as she tried the door-handle and the door easily opened.

Goku sighed impatiently, the more time they wasted here, the less time they’d have to save the abducted woman. “Bulma, let's go.”

“Just a minute.” She repeated as she quickly searched the car and was surprised to see they'd also left the car-keys in the ignition. “Idiots. I bet this will upset their plans for a split second.” Bulma murmured under her breath as she removed the car-keys from the ignition, closed the car-door, and locked it. “Ready.” She told her partner as she pocketed the keys inside her jeans pockets. “We're supposed to stall them until backup gets here, remember?” She pointed out as she moved to her partner's side.

“I've got a bad feeling about this, you know?” He confessed as he carefully walked to the castle ruins watching their surroundings. “It's just too quiet.”

Bulma nodded in agreement, even though Goku couldn't see it, they were watching each other's back as they moved along. “Yeah, I know, I think that scream was her last. She's already dead.” She whispered as she stood on the other side of the ruins that once held a door to the hall of the castle. She pointed her gun left, while her partner pointed his gun right, ready to react to any sound.

Goku took a quick look inside, then gasped looking at his partner across the gap of the missing door. “Wow, this place is huge. Which way did they go?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Bulma replied as she looked around. There was an immense hallway, and some huge broken stone-staircases than once had led to the upper levels but they were leading nowhere anymore, and only stood there like distant memories from the past. Most of the roof had collapsed, so Bulma and Goku could clearly see some part of what was left of the old castle in the moonlight. “It must have been grand once.”

“Maybe you can come back later to take a better look at the view?” Goku sighed impatiently, stopping at the threshold, looking around at the remains. “There had been more paths, but as far as I can see, there are only two unblocked ways.” He pointed towards the two opposite sides of the hallway, hesitating which way to go. “So what do you think? Left or right?”

Bulma stopped looking at the castle ruins, as she followed Goku's gaze, noticing for the first time the other passageways were too full of rubble to make it accessible, and like Goku had pointed out, there were only two ways left. She took her flashlight from one of her jacket pockets, and lit it briefly, mentally praying the gangsters were too far to see the light, and quickly looked for footprints, but unluckily for them the ground was just too rocky to have any indicating marks. “Yes, they must have taken one of the two.”

Goku sighed restlessly, wondering why his partner didn't answer him right away. “That's what I've just said. So what do you think? Left or right?” He repeated, hoping he'd get a straight answer this time.

“I don't know, Goku.” Bulma shook her head dismayed. She knew her partner was eager to start running in one of the directions, but she had no idea which way to go. “I just don't know, sorry.”

He paused, staring at his partner in shock, like she'd failed him somehow. “You don't know?”

“What do you think? If I guessed things up, I'd try to guess the lottery numbers or something?” She told him defensively, angry he relied on her so much, it wasn't like she was an oracle or something after all. “Maybe we should toss a coin?”

Goku hesitated for a moment, he knew his partner wasn't going to like it, before he suggested. “I think we should split up and take both ways.”

Bulma rolled her eyes at his suggestion, she knew he was eager to save the abducted woman, but his idea sounded really dumb. “You want to get into one of those dark corridors all alone, when there are at least four guys down there, you haven't the faintest idea where it leads, and without someone covering you?” It really sounded like a suicidal plan to her.

“Just until we find out which way to go? If we hear anything we'll just message the other one?” Goku suggested, trying to disregard his partner's concerns, he really wanted to save the abducted woman if she was still alive. “We just have to mute our cell phones so there's only a buzz inside the pocket?”

“Goku, I really think we should wait for backup, you know?” Bulma disagreed, it was standard proceeding after all, and she thought the woman was already dead. “Everything has been deadly quiet, and if we leave this place, the abductors may get away?” She reasoned even though she knew it was useless, she knew her partner too well to know he'd already made up his mind.

“Oh, come on.” Goku sighed impatiently, and moved to the right side. “I'm just taking a look ahead, it would be nice to know which way to go when backup gets here?” He suggested as he moved down the right path. “Will you take the left and take a look around?”

“Looks like I don't have a choice.” She murmured under her breath as she set her cell phone to silent mode, looking after Goku as he moved down the right path. “I guess it can't hurt to take a look if I don't go too far?” Bulma questioned herself after standing at the castle entrance for a while and nothing happened. She took a deep breath to strengthen herself and slowly walked down the left path. “I still think this is a really bad idea.” She whispered to herself as she walked as silently as she could down the hall.

Bulma shadowed the flashlight with a handkerchief so she could see where she was going, but she still could go on unnoticed if someone was watching the way, and the last thing she wanted was to step on a poisonous snake in the middle of nowhere.

She heard a long frustrated  **howl** of disappointment just as she walked a couple of few more steps ahead, a piercing male's voice echoed from down the way she was heading. “Nooo!” Bulma flinched at the sound as she got to her cellphone to call Goku. “I bet you've heard that anyway, come back here, Goku.” She whispered to her absentee partner as she debated what to do next.

As Bulma took a couple more steps, she heard another voice saying something, but she was too far away to understand the meaning of the words. She looked back, hoping to finally see Goku but she could tell there was no one there. “Don't tell me he got lost or something.” She murmured to herself as she resumed walking. She passed a couple of passageways leading to other parts of the castle, but the sound was definitely coming from the path in front of her. “I can always hide in there if I hear them coming this way.” She whispered as she moved down the corridor as silently as she could.

“I'm sorry it didn't work again, Lord Freeza.” She heard a different male's voice, and this time the wind carried the sound, so she heard it loud and clear. “We'll just have to try again next year.” Bulma angrily gritted her teeth at that, apparently they were already planning another murder next year. “That's what you think, asshole. Your murdering days are over.” She grumbled under her breath, a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins, as she boldly moved ahead, too furious at the moment to  **fear** anything anymore.

“Hey, did you see that? The portal just twinkled for a second.” Bulma heard that strange voice again, the one that had screamed in frustration before, as she reached the end of the corridor and found an open space in front of her.

“Yes, we saw that, Lord Freeza.” She heard another voice reply as she decided which way to go. She could see some large rocks in front of her and decided to hide behind one, and try to gain a better view from there. She frowned, thinking, once she reached the safety of the shadow behind a large rock. There it was that name again,  _ Freeza,  _ she could swear she'd heard it before. “Wait a minute, Freeza is the head of the Cold's crime family.” She murmured to herself, then she rolled her eyes at what she'd heard, disgusted at the words. “ _ Lord _ Freeza, my ass.” Even hiding behind the rock she could see a strange red light blink for a brief second and light up the night before it went down again. “And what the hell was that?” Bulma asked herself, unsure if she should wait there for backup or try to find out what was going on.

“There it is again! The portal is opening! Soon immortality will be mine.” Freeza said triumphantly, as he began to laugh evilly.

Bulma kept staring at what was left of the door the way she came, hoping against all hope that Goku would still show up there. “I really need some help in here, you know?” She whispered like her partner could hear her, that maniacal laugh sounded demented.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did everybody else get lost around here or something?” Bulma asked herself in disbelief as the minutes passed. and no one else came through what was left of the door she'd used to get there to help her. “This is unbelievable.” She complained under her breath, but after a couple of more minutes of indecision, curiosity took the best of her. Bulma just had to find out what was that strange red light twitching every half-minute.

She moved from the shadow of the large rock she'd been using as a hiding place, to a smaller one so she could peep over it. She gasped in shock when she finally saw the sight that was before her. They were engaged in some sort of  **witchcraft** ritual. She could see eight hooded figures standing in some unknown open space, most of them were dressed in black hooded robes, except the short figure in the middle of some sort of makeshift altar, that one wore a purple robe, like a demonic priest or something.

Her gaze moved down to the altar and there it was, the answer to why there had been a blue-haired woman missing the last couple of years. “It's not just a serial killer, it's a coven, and these bastards are into human sacrifice.” Bulma whispered to herself, watching the still form of a tied up woman wearing a white dress covered in blood with a dagger still sticking out of her chest.

“Damn, I've got to do something.” She grumbled angrily under her breath as she crawled to another stone in front of her. The strange red light lit up longer this time, and Bulma found out, to her shock, that what she'd mistakenly taken for rocks were actually graveyards, they were all inside an ancient  **cemetery** .

“Perfect, just perfect.” She kept complaining under her breath as she crawled to another gravestone. “Just the right place to be alone on Halloween night. With my luck tonight, some old  **vampire** is lurking out from an old crypt and is about to attack me in the back.” The idea terrified her, and she turned her back against the nearest tombstone and raised her gun ready to shoot whatever was behind her, she sighed in relief after a while when nothing happened. “Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Please disregard my last comment.” She said to no one in particular, she wasn't superstitious, she didn't even believe in supernatural creatures, but it was best not to tempt fate on Halloween night just in case.

After a while she dared to return her attention to the open space in front of her and looked back at her opponents. Two of the black hooded figures flanked the purple robbed figure near the makeshift altar, but the other five seemed to be standing on some strange-looking gigantic circle, and the red light was coming from there, through the gaps between the stones... Bulma studied it with narrowed eyes, wondering if that thing was really made from stone. It didn't look like it, but she was too far to be able to reach a conclusion so she slowly crawled to the first row of graveyards, trying to get a better view. As soon as she reached it, the ground shook and the place where those five hooded figures had stood suddenly disappeared under their feet, she watched in horror as they disappeared inside the pit screaming as they fell.

“Lord Freeza!” One of the black hooded figures flanking the purple robed demonic priest gasped in shock, unable to finish his sentence and just pointed at the red light that was coming from the well, lighting up everything.

Freeza released one of his maniacal laughs, ignoring his henchman, as he raised up his arms in the air. “Yes, Super Saiyan God, take them also! Grant me my wish!” He pleaded, as he stared at the bright red light coming from the well.

That madman was babbling something about a super god, but Bulma ignored him, concentrating on her own thoughts. “That pit must be really deep.” She mused to herself as she heard them screaming for a very long time before their voices were gone, but she shrugged it off after the initial impact, remembering these people were into human sacrifice. “Well, it couldn't have happened to nicer people. Five down, three to go, perhaps now I have a chance to arrest them?” She told herself, preparing to make a move against the last three people standing near the makeshift altar.

The ground shook again, harder this time, and there was some sort of roar coming from deep down inside the abyss. Bulma stopped in her tracks and frowned at the well in front of her. “Is this a volcano or something?” She knew it was a silly thought, no volcanoes had been reported in this area, but it certainly looked like one.

“Yes, Super Saiyan God!” Freeza told the bright red light coming from inside the pit in glee, his arms still up in the air. “I summon you! Grant me my wish!”

Bulma almost screamed as the roar grew louder and suddenly an enormous apelike creature with glowing red-eyes materialized right before her eyes. “I think I'm imagining things.” She murmured to herself, after she'd managed to muffle her initial surprised scream, and to her shock he was staring right at her, ignoring the people on the makeshift altar.

“My... you're such a brave little thing, aren't you?” The giant apelike creature told her with what looked like an amused smile.

“You... you can speak?” Bulma stammered, staring at the huge apelike creature in front of her. “Maybe I'm delusional, or maybe I'm not, but I better hide anyway.” She whispered to herself, as she tried to better conceal herself behind the gravestone she was hiding. She heard a loud chuckle as the beast moved his hand forward, and to her shock, he picked her up like the tombstone wasn't even there.

“Hey! Put me down! I'm not some King Kong's bride or anything!” Bulma yelled at the large beast indignantly, she fidgeted when she found herself inside his huge hand and realized he was lifting her up in the air to take a closer look at her.

The large apelike creature nodded, deep in thought, as he gave her a lustful look. “You're just perfect. My Bulma.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma was too shocked after she'd heard her own name coming from that strange ape-looking creature like a purr, that she paused for a moment, only staring at him, but she soon recovered and started to fight back again to get rid of his grip. “Put me down! And how do you know my name? We haven't even been properly introduced!” She complained, then realizing she still had her gun in her hand, she pointed it at him. “Drop me, or I swear I'll shoot you!” She threatened, aiming it to right between his eyes, she was dismayed when the giant ape only chucked amused.

“Do you really want me to drop you, woman?” He asked questioningly, and Bulma yelped in panic when his big gloved palm began to disappear under her so she could see where she was, they were floating in the air. They were right above that deep red pit, so deep in fact, that she couldn't even see the end of it. She hugged his index finger, hoping it wouldn't disappear as well, yet still holding on to her gun. “No, please, disregard my last order.”

“Oh, that was an order? I must have missed that!” The apelike creature laughed out loud, still too amused by her antics to be angry about her lack of manners.

Bulma was utterly offended by all that laughter, she was a police officer after all and people should take her seriously. “I want to arrest those murders, so put me down where I can stand and stop meddling!” Bulma yelled, wondering if she could jump that far if she had to shoot him. “And stop staring at me like I'm a  **candy** or something, I swear I taste really bad!” She gritted her teeth when the strange-looking creature only roared in laughter.

Freeza stared in disbelief when his long desired presence, the one he'd been trying to summon for so many years, kept his back away from him. He couldn't believe it, that large monkey hadn't even acknowledged his presence. He felt so angry he was about to have a temper tantrum, he wasn't used to being ignored, he was used to having people hang on his every word.

“What... is... he... doing?” Freeza stammered to his bodyguards half-suffocated

“I don't know, Lord Freeza. I can't see anything from here.” Dodoria panicked sensing his master's anger, that tone of voice usually meant someone was about to die. “What do you see from there, Zarbon?” He was really irritated when Zarbon only gave him a condescending smile. “He's talking to some woman in his hand, I see it from here.”

“So I'm not imagining things after all.” Freeza huffed and puffed staring at the apelike creature in front of him. “And where did she come from?” He asked his henchmen as he boiled over with indignation, he didn't wait for their reply, as he decided to make a stand. He was the one in charge as he'd always been. “Hey, you!” He yelled at the creature floating above the red pit in front of him.

Dodoria stared at his boss in indecision. “Lord Freeza, you think it's wise...”

“Shut up!” Freeza didn't even bother to look at him. He was glad when the creature stopped laughing and he felt his glowing red eyes on him. “Yes, you! And it's about time I've caught your attention.” He'd gotten so enraged he barely managed to stay still near the altar, after a moment he lost the struggle and began to gesticulate. “I summoned you. You should pay attention to me!” He yelled angrily at the floating ape.

“Tch, you think you could have summoned me, you little insect?” The strange-looking apelike creature spat in discontentment.

“Lit... lit... lit...” Freeza stammered, he was so angry he couldn't even speak. No one had dared to use that word around him since he'd been promoted to the head of the Cold family. But there had been another word after that one, he frowned, trying to surpass his outrage, and he gritted his teeth in anger when he realized that the over-sized monkey had dared to call him an insect. That was beyond little. “Shoot him!” He ordered his bodyguards in a huff.

Zarbon raised an eyebrow questioningly, side-glancing at Freeza to make sure he'd hear him correctly. “Lord Freeza, are you sure...”

“Shoot him!” Freeza repeated, utterly offended that the large ape-looking creature had dared to call him a tiny little thing. “Shoot the damn monkey!” He roared in command, and was pleased when he saw his two most trusted henchmen draw their guns in obedience.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the sudden escalation, she kept her left arm wrapped around the apelike creature's index finger, just in case he wanted to play tricks on her, while she aimed her gun to one of Freeza's bodyguards, who were pulling their guns out of their holsters. “Of course, you'd just have to insult him, right?”

She was a little surprised when she only heard the creature chuckling softly, amused the small woman was trying to protect him, and then she heard him murmur under his breath, “Tch, this is pathetic.” She gasped out loud, unable to hide her amazement, when she saw that Freeza's bodyguards' guns had turned into black mambas that wrapped around their wrists and bit them. She heard their panicked cries as they began to run for the exit door, and she turned sharply towards the ape-looking creature. “Put me down! I want to arrest those guys.”

“Perhaps in another lifetime?” He gave her an evil grin, before he looked up and ordered around. “Nappa. Raditz. Finish them off.” Two bulky indistinct figures materialized next to him as he spoke. “Finish the whole Cold Crime Family while you're at it. But that one...” He pointed at the lonely figure at the altar, as he enveloped him in what looked like a glass sphere, “... is mine.” The two indistinct figures brought their right fists across their chests in silence and slightly bowed their heads, before they flew off without a word.

“Wow! They can fly?” Bulma asked as she looked after them, but yelped in surprise when the creature's fingers caged her inside his hand.

“Of course they can fly, woman. But you can't, so maybe you shouldn't try to follow them?”

She blushed in embarrassment at his answer, she'd been too dazzled to even think to take care of her own safety, but still glared at him. “Maybe you should put me down then?”

Freeza yelled in anger when he found himself trapped inside a glass sphere like a  **genie** trapped inside a glass bottle, and pulled out his gun from the holster. He grunted with the effort, as he used the butt of his gun, to hit the glass repeatedly with all his strength but he didn't even manage to make a small crack. He stopped, out of breath, but managed to pant out in outrage. “Let me out, you monkey!”

“You dare to insult the prince of all Saiyans?” The apelike creature roared in anger, glaring at the man trapped inside the glass sphere.

Bulma frowned in confusion at the strange word, and was about to ask him what was a Saiyan when she got distracted by two anguished screams coming from the bottomless pit under her, she looked down for a moment, she kind of suspected who those screams belonged to. Then she returned her attention back to Freeza and gasped in surprise when she found out the sphere had been slowly shrinking while she was looking away.

“Don't do that. Let me arrest him.” She pleaded, realizing what was about to happen, but the creature ignored her completely. She watched in horror as the sphere kept shrinking and Freeza's yells got louder. She grimaced when she heard his  **bones** begin to crack, and the glass began to smear with what looked like blood clots. She tried to cover her ears, unable to hear the screaming any longer, but then suddenly there was silence, and she noticed the sphere had turned into a suspicious bloody red marble before it entirely disappeared.

Bulma glared at the ape-looking creature and was about to start yelling at him, when there was a loud shriek coming from the red pit for a very long moment, before everything went quiet again. She looked down for a minute, before she shrugged, remembering who Freeza had been. “Oh, well, it couldn't have happened to a nicer person.”

“Tch.” The apelike creature spat in disgust. “That idiot thought he could summon me.”

She rolled her eyes at that, as she looked up at him, it was obvious someone did it, and Freeza seemed the most likely candidate. “I think he did. Someone must have done something, you're here after all, aren't you?” She pointed out, still looking up at him.

The strange-looking creature met her gaze, apparently amused at her suggestion. “Yes, someone did something. You did. I came here because of you, woman.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma could only blink in surprise for a couple of minutes, speechless at the strange-looking creature's answer. “But I didn't do anything.” She managed to say after a while, recovering from her shock.

“You're the first blue-haired woman, who was crazy enough to walk in here all by herself on Halloween night.” The apelike creature replied, with what looked like an amused smirk on his face.

“But I only came in here because I was trying to arrest them.” She disagreed, she still couldn't believe what she was hearing. “I had no idea you'd be here. I don't even know your name.”

“Details.” He shrugged indifferently, before he decided to introduce himself. “And my name is Vegeta.”

“That's a weird name.” Bulma smiled, even though looking up all the time was beginning to trouble her neck. “But, hello, Vegeta.”

“You should be the one to talk, Bulma Briefs.” He chuckled softly at her comment, without taking offense. She was only a human after all, so she wouldn't have any idea Vegeta was a Saiyan royal name.

“I know, my parents thought it was really amusing.” Bulma sighed unhappily at that, thinking she certainly hadn't found it amusing during her school years. She flinched at the sudden sharp pain on her neck. “Listen, I know you can do a lot of things, can't you become smaller or something? The oversized  **werewolf** form is ruining my neck.” She asked hopefully, deciding not to call him a monkey, after what he'd done to Freeza, it was probably a very bad idea.

Vegeta finally returned her to the ground, slightly amused at her comment. “You're not impressed by the Oozaru form? That's a first.”

“It's impressive all right, but it's ruining my neck.” Bulma frowned at her gun for a moment, as she answered without looking up, wondering why she still had it in her hand when obviously it was useless against him. She returned it to her holster, then she brought her right hand up to her neck and began to rub it slowly to ease the pain.

“Perhaps you're more into horns?” He suggested as he turned himself into a black devil right before her eyes, folding his arms against his chest.

Bulma rolled her eyes at that, thankful that at least the devil was small enough that she didn't have to look up again. “Oh please. You must think I'm an idiot, that form is a mess, it's just some ancient gods jumbled together. You forgot the trident though, where's Neptune's trident?” She pointed out with a smile.

“Maybe I didn't want to trouble myself with it?” Vegeta shrugged, unable to hide his amusement.

“Why don't you show me your true form?” Bulma suggested, hoping to see what was behind all these masks he'd been using.

Vegeta considered it for a moment, unsure what to do. “Why are you asking me that, woman? I can be anyone you want.” He smirked evilly as an idea came to his mind. “Oh, I know.”

Bulma gasped in surprise, trying not to let her mouth hang up open when he turned himself into Loki, one of the Asgardians, in full costume, right before her eyes. After the initial shock, she shook her head in disapproval. “Bad idea, Vegeta. You may be the 'god of mischief' for all I know, but you're not Tom Hiddleston, so knock it off.”

“I thought you liked him, woman.” Vegeta shrugged again, wondering what he did wrong; the woman didn't seem pleased.

“I do, but you're not him and I want to see the real you.” She tried to explain, wondering why he avoided it so much, maybe he was really ugly? “Come on, you can't be that ugly, after that ape-looking creature, and even if you are I promise not to laugh.”

“Hn, I'm not ugly, I just don't like to show myself to humans, that's all.” He grumbled cockily.

“I'm sure you can make an exception for me, the blue-haired woman who walked into your lair? So come on, Mr. Adonis, show yourself, don't be shy.” Bulma teased him, hoping this time he wouldn't come up with another movie character.

Vegeta raised his right hand to rub his forehead deep in thought, he knew what she was asking was a reasonable request and if they were to reach some sort of understanding before the night was over, he'd have to reveal himself to her anyway, so why postpone it? “Very well, then.”

Bulma braced herself upon his words, staring at the mist that suddenly had enveloped him, wondering what was going to show up in front of her. His indistinct figure grew short, but at the same time his frame became bulkier and some flame-shaped hairstyle showed up, and it certainly looked a lot like the apelike creature's hairstyle.

As the mist cleared she gasped in shock, and this time her mouth really hung up in surprise, mostly because she was too busy looking at the man in front of her to even worry about it. Judging from the statues she'd seen, Adonis was a real monster compared to him. He looked regal in some strange blue suit, that hugged his muscles in the most delightful way, and some sort of white armor with a red cloak hanging from his shoulders. She managed to close her mouth, and gulped a couple of times, then she coughed to clear her throat when she realized she was unable to speak.

He smiled devilishly at her, in a 'I told you so' way, but soon frowned, distracted, as he looked far away over his shoulder. “I really think we should get out of here, woman. You're not going to like the sound.”

Bulma eyed him suspiciously, trying to get her voice back. “What are you up to, Vegeta?” She managed to mutter despite her sudden dry throat.

Vegeta shook his head and he moved closer to grab one of her hands, and suddenly they were at the old castle's ruined hall. “Not far enough, dammit!” Bulma heard him whisper under his breath, and once again the scene changed to an anonymous place on a mountain top under the moonlight.

“Brrr, it's really cold up here, you know?” She shivered with cold, wrapping her arms around herself, as a gust of cold wind almost froze her to death instantly.

“I get it, woman, and too windy anyway.” Vegeta agreed as he hugged her to keep her warm, before he changed them to another place.

This time they showed up in the middle of a street where there was a major party going on. Bulma grimaced when she heard people yell in panic for a while, before everyone started to laugh and there was a round of applause around them. “That's brilliant! How did you guys do that?” She heard someone comment behind her back, she rolled her eyes at the stupid question, before she remembered it was Halloween night so they could get away with almost anything. “Oh yes, that was brilliant indeed, care to explain how 'we' did that?” She whispered to him teasingly.

“Hn. Too many people around.” He grumbled under his breath as he changed them to yet another location. This time they showed up near a lake shore clearing under the moonlight, there was soft grass under their feet and apparently there was no one else around.

“Hey, cut it out! You're making me dizzy with all these changes!” Bulma yelled, as she fought to disengage herself from his hold on her shoulders. She'd had time to get her act together and knew exactly what he was doing. “You must think I'm an idiot or something.”

“Quite the contrary, woman, or I wouldn't have wasted two seconds with you.” He smiled, pleased she was really that smart. Of course she'd eventually figure out what had been about to happen, but imagining it, and hearing it, were two different things.

Bulma gritted her teeth, when he called her woman again, she hadn't realized it before but it had been slowly getting on her nerves. “I'm Detective Bulma Briefs, not woman! Let's cut the bullshit! You can address me as Detective Briefs.” She was even more furious, when he roared in laughter and she glared at him angrily wondering what he found so amusing.

“Oh, are we pulling rank in here, Detective Briefs? I'm Prince Vegeta IV. You can address me as Your Royal Highness.” He answered between chuckles, the outraged look in the woman's face was even more amusing.

“I don't care!” She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. “Prince or not, you really expect me to just stay here with you and do nothing while you take such  **vengeance** on them? You can't go all vigilante, you know? That's against the law.”

Vegeta frowned in confusion, when he realized there must have been some kind of misunderstanding somewhere in their conversation. “What law are you referring to, woman? It's perfectly legal to hasten their departure.”

“Bulma!” She corrected angrily, her hands turning into fists, then she glared at him as she grumbled threateningly. “Call me woman again and I swear...”

“Bulma, not woman, I get it.” He nodded gravely, he realized this woman was one of a kind, she wasn't intimidated by him at all, even though she'd seen what he could do. Damn, she was even threatening to hit him, he thought amused, no wonder according to the prophecy she'd be the one for him. “Can we relax and talk like adults for once?”

She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself, as she eyed him suspiciously. She wondered if he was finally taking her seriously, or if he still was making fun of her. “Fine.” She conceded, looking around for a place to sit, realizing she was tired.

A large fluffy carpet showed up under their feet like  **magic** , along with some food, and Bulma's stomach growled when she realized she was really hungry. She'd been so worried about her partner's stomach that she'd neglected her own, she was about to sit down when she gasped in remembrance. “My partner! Is he all right?”

“He's fine, he just got lost on the other side of the corridor like the idiot he is.” Vegeta shook his head in disgust. That idiot had just taken some random corridors like he didn't have a care in the world, or like he didn't think he'd have to find his way back to the main entrance. “How did you end up with that fool anyway?” He asked, as he made a small fire show up magically, not far away from the carpet.

“Hey, I like him! He's my best friend.” Bulma complained while she sat heavy on the carpet, glaring at him. “He may not be the brightest person in the world, but he's loyal.”

“Loyal? He almost got you shot tonig...” Vegeta spat angrily, but managed to stop himself before he revealed too much; humans weren't supposed to know about what-could-have-been. He made a big bowl of strawberries show up right in front of her to distract her, as he sat on the carpet beside her, careful not to sit on his cloak.

Her mouth watered looking at the strawberries, but she still managed to look away from the bowl, a suspicious look on her face. “You forget I'm a detective, you just spoke too much and I think you're trying to bribe me.”

Vegeta only looked at her for a very long moment, he had spoken too much and he knew it, but after a while he just shrugged as he tossed his cape aside, then he laid down on his back, bringing his forearms under his head, side-glancing at her as he relaxed on the carpet. “So I changed things up a little bit tonight, and I've saved you a few gunshot wounds, but I don't think there's any reason for bribery.”

Bulma couldn't decide what was more irresistible, the strawberry bowl or Vegeta's relaxed stance, so she brought the bowl closer to her so she could lie down next to him and have both. “So you've saved my life?” She asked as she slowly picked a strawberry for the bowl to eat it.

“No, you wouldn't have died, if it was your time I couldn't have done anything about it, I only saved you a couple of holes.” He answered her truthfully, while he moved his right hand from the back of his head to pick a strawberry from the bowl for himself, wondering why the woman loved them so much. “But it's not against the law to hasten some people's demise, they would have died tonight resisting arrest anyway.”

“Oh, you mean the bad guys?” She asked, while she slowly chewed her first strawberry, deep in thought, humming in delight at the taste. She sobered up, after she swallowed it, remembering all the desperate screams going down the red pit. “So you've just sent them to hell? That's where they are now?”

Vegeta slowly shook his head, trying to ignore her delightful moan, he knew he was probably revealing too much to a mere human, but decided to ignore it for the time being. There wasn't much hope he could get away with what he'd been planning, so she'd forget the whole thing, or only vaguely remember it, when the night was over. “No, I had no dealings with that. They’re not really in hell, you know? Hell is going down through that long tunnel and you feel your soul being incinerated as you move down, and you know you'd be erased from existence.”

Bulma flinched at the thought, she knew how long a minute could take when someone was waiting for something, so how long would just a second feel like to someone who knew they were about to disappear? She took a deep breath, deciding it would be really intolerable, before she decided to speak. “I figured the reason you were in such a hurry to get me out of there was because you didn't want me to hear all the screaming.” She got herself another strawberry from the bowl, and brought it to her mouth, thinking while she chewed, as she hesitated if she should ask the next logical question or not.

“I'm not sure I want to know...” Bulma confessed when curiosity took the best of her. “But is that what will happen to us all? Humans, I mean.”

“Oh no. I didn't say that, did I?” He actually chuckled at her question, amused and impressed at the same time by her lack of fear. “Trust me, you'll pass the test with flying colors.”

She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding at his answer. “It's good to hear that.” She smiled happily at him, before she picked another strawberry from the bowl.

“You know what's really surprising about you?” Vegeta asked, trying to change the subject, he wasn't sure it was such a good idea to reveal so much even though she was going to forget most of it. “I could grant you any wish... within reason... just as long it's not an immortal life or anything as stupid as that.” He explained as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. “But you haven't even considered asking me for anything.”

She smiled at that, as she brought another strawberry to her mouth. “I don't really want anything, I'm perfectly content with what I have, so...” She trailed off, chewing, while she looked down at him, he seemed just about perfect and she hadn't have a boyfriend or sex for so long... Bulma tried to ignore her jolt of desire and shook herself out of her reverie, it wouldn't be fair if she'd make such a wish, it would be like she'd have to force him or something. “You expect me to ask you to be queen of the world?” She teased him as she picked another strawberry to bring it to her mouth. “Or the smartest, richest person on Earth?”

Vegeta smiled smugly at that, like he knew what she was thinking. “No, but that's not exactly what you want, is it?”

Bulma bit her strawberry hard in indignation, realizing he was just toying with her. She could have sworn she'd seen the same look on a cat when he was playing with a mouse. “Go to hell, Vegeta! I'm not your little play thing!” She growled in resentment as she tried to get back to her feet. In a flash he was right before her eyes, preventing her from standing up.

“I'm not playing with you, wo... Bulma.” He corrected, as he grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her in place. “Just tell me what you wish for. What do you really want?”

“You, Vegeta! Dammit it! What I really want is you!” She confessed angrily, while she gave him a furious glance.

“Good.” Vegeta smirked, while he avoided her clenched fists trying to hit him. “But let me tell you something... Bulma” He explained as he managed to hold her small hands in his own. “You don't really need to wish for that, you already have it.”

She paused in astonishment at his words for a split second, but she still tried to free herself from his grasp. “That's not funny, you know?”

He pulled her towards him, he pressed his forehead against hers as he whispered against her parted lips. “I'm yours... my Bulma.” He moved closer and took her breath away with a hungry kiss.

Bulma found herself eagerly returning it, but after all the events of the night, she fainted for the first time in her life and everything went to dark.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the  **pain** on her neck that woke Bulma up, as she slowly opened her eyes, she realized she had dozed off in front of the TV and had been sleeping in the most uncomfortable way on the couch. She winced in pain as she slowly brought her right hand up to rub her neck, trying to soften it.

Her eyes opened wide when she saw a picture of that Maron model, the same woman she'd been dreaming about, on the TV screen, so despite her discomfort, she quickly moved her right hand away from her neck to the remote control to turn on the volume.

_ “... apparently Maron, the supermodel, has been suffocated to death by the fire still going on at the nightclub Planet 79. She was found dead near the door when the firemen went there to put out the fire...” _

“What the hell?” Bulma cursed under her breath listening to the news, she could almost swear she'd seen her stabbed to death with a dagger still sticking out of her chest, while her blood dripped all over her white gown. She listened intently when another familiar name was mentioned...

_ “... Freeza Cold, the owner of Planet 79 nightclub is reportedly missing and the police are actively looking after him for questioning as there's been a suspicious for arson...” _

The image changed to another well-known face, and she brought her hands to her eyes, she could have sworn she'd seen him crushed to death. “Am I going crazy around here?” Of course it could all have been just a dream but it felt so... so real...

There was a loud knock on her door, startling her out of her reverie and she unsteadily got to her feet. “I'll be right there!” Bulma yelled out loud as she slowly walked towards her apartment front door. She gasped in surprise, then in delight, when a small lilac dinosaur creature screamed  **trick-or-treat** to her.

“Gohan! Wow, you look so big!” She smiled happily, hugging the small dinosaur creature as he launched himself into her arms.

“Yeah, he's growing like a weed.” Goku smiled sheepishly behind his son near the door, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “We're not interrupting anything, are we? I've told you we'd drop by.”

A pair of dark unreadable eyes came to Bulma's mind, but she managed to keep her smile, deciding it must have been only a pleasant dream. “No, not at all.” She answered, concentrating back on Gohan. “My! You're the most cute dinosaur I've even seen.”

“I'm not a dinosaur! I'm a dragon!” Gohan corrected her in his childish voice. “I'm Icarus!” He said flapping his little wings. “He told me he wouldn't mind if I dressed just like him.”

Bulma blinked in confusion for a brief moment, before she looked up at Goku still standing by the door. “Who's Icarus?”

Goku grinned at that, looking even more embarrassed, as he looked down to his son. “His imaginary pet dragon. Don't ask.”

She smiled at that, looking away to the left side of her door to conceal her amusement, deciding that was an adorable thought anyway, and to her relief she found a large candy box waiting there. “Then I guess this is for you... Icarus.”

Gohan gasped in surprise when he saw the large box. “Thank you so much, aunt... I mean... Miss Bulma...”

Bulma laughed out loud at that, as she knelt before the little dragon. “You're such a nice kid, aunt Bulma is perfectly acceptable, you're my favorite nephew anyway.” She told Gohan, hugging the little child, but when she looked up at Goku, and she realized the way he was looking at the box, she stared at him suspiciously. “And if that box goes missing, I'll tell Chi-Chi.”

“I'd never...” Goku gulped at the thought, the happy grin disappearing from his face.

“Yes, you would, Goku Son. Are you trying to fool a fellow detective?” She whispered to her partner threateningly, when she stood up and reached for the paper bag that was near the candy box she'd just given Gohan. “Here, take this also. Maybe next time you should bring a bigger bag?” She suggested watching the kid's efforts to put her box inside the bag he'd brought with him. “Think big, the sky's the limit.” She told Gohan, bending over to kiss his cheek lightly.

Gohan beamed when he got the new larger bag, and looked up at her gratefully. “Thank you so much Miss... aunt Bulma.”

“Yes, we should be going. I've told Krillin we'd drop by, he's probably waiting for us.” Goku told his son, trying to bring his carefree smile back.

“Just remember what I've told you, Goku Son. You don't want to be indicted for grand theft, do you?” Bulma threatened him menacingly, glaring at her partner.

Goku sobered up, as he gulped again, then he shook his head slowly in denial. “No... no... I wouldn't... and I swear you really remind me of Chi-Chi sometimes.”

“Good, keep that in mind.” She managed to keep a straight face while she closed the door, but giggled amusedly when she was sure they couldn't hear her anymore. “Gods, I have such a gluttonous partner.” She told herself while she walked back to the couch in front of the TV to watch the rest of the news.

Bulma sighed in disappointment, unsurprisingly they were still talking about the same subject, like nothing else was going on in West City at the moment. She sat down on the couch and watched the flames burning of what was left of Planet 79 on TV yet again. “Yes, I get it, there's a fire going on in there, now show me something else.” She complained, like she could change the news.

_ “... updating the news later, a press conference from the West City Police Department is scheduled for later, and we'll be broadcasting it live...” _

Bulma smiled at that, wondering if it would be captain Piccolo doing the press conference, highly unlikely, or maybe more predictably, commissioner Kami, she knew how much her captain disliked press conferences and would do almost anything to avoid it. She jumped out of her thoughts and her eyes went wide in shock staring at the TV, when a picture of a little Thor and a little Loki in full costume showed up on the screen waving at the camera.

_ “... in West City is celebrating Halloween night. Don't forget to treat the little gremlins or expect to get tricked. We'll be right back after the commercials.” _

She turned off the TV, put the remote on the coffee table and slowly threw herself to her side on the couch in frustration, she could almost imagine Loki turning into someone with deep dark eyes and a red cape. “Gods, I think I'm losing my mind.” She moved her hair out of her eyes and then slowly rubbed her temple. “It must have been a dream, but it felt so real... I've been really lonely lately... but still... I can almost feel his taste in my mouth when we were kissing each other.”

Bulma shifted uncomfortably on her side, something stung her inside her front right jeans pocket that was really hurting her hip. She huffed at the hindrance as she straightened up on the couch to remove the offending object from her pocket and throw it on top of her coffee table, but as she glanced at what she'd just removed from inside her pocket, in her hand, she just stared in shock.

“After this, there's no way I could have been imagining things.” She murmured under her breath as she kept staring at the Bentley car-keys that were inside her pocket somehow. She shook the car-keys in the air making them click, while she looked up at the ceiling. “Hey, Vegeta, I think you forgot something!”

“You even remember my name, I'm impressed.”

She jumped startled at the husky voice behind her back, and swiftly turned to look at the owner of the voice. He was just leaning against the wall, his arms folded against his chest, an amused smirk on his face, and watched her with those onyx eyes that could  **enthrall** her so completely. But he looked so pleased with himself that Bulma boiled at that instantly, so she threw the car-keys at him while she screamed in rage. “Damn you, Vegeta! I'm not your little play thing!”

Unsurprisingly the car-keys hit the wall with a loud smack, but Vegeta wasn't there anymore, she felt his strong arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear. “Why are you so angry, woman? This wasn't my doing.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Why don't you go back the way you came?” Bulma yelled angrily, as she struggled against his embrace, trying to get rid of his arms around her waist. “Being  **haunted** by you isn't one of my top priorities, you know?”

“And yet, you've even remembered my name, woman.” He whispered in her ear, his body motionless against all her movements.

“Bulma!” She screamed louder, angrier than ever that despite all her efforts she couldn't move him an inch. “You call me  _ woman  _ again and I swear... I swear I'll...” She stammered, as she fought harder to get rid of his grasp, too infuriated to even be able to speak.

“You what?” Vegeta asked, before he suddenly released her waist, a  **wicked** grin spreading across his lips, as he watched her swiftly turn and glare at him in outrage. “Sue me? Arrest me? Kill me?” He kept suggesting until she threw her hands in the air in helplessness, and turned her back away from him again.

“You're such a jerk. Go away! I'd rather have you in my dreams.” Bulma yelled, as she picked up the nearest object in hand and tossed it at him.

Vegeta easily caught it in the air and set it back on the nearest surface. “Tch, you don't really want to break that, I know that's your favorite vase.”

Bulma stared in shock at the small vase, realizing what she'd just thrown at him. “Damn you! If I'd broken that it would have been your fault.”

He shook his head, barely being able to conceal his amusement. “I know. Why do you think I've bothered to catch it? I knew you'd blame it on me.”

She clenched her fists as she tried to fight for control, before she did something as stupid as to launch at him. “Stop playing with me. It's not funny, you know?”

“Then maybe you should stop with your antics and just listen to me for once? I've been trying to tell you what went wrong.” Vegeta grumbled impatiently, he really liked the woman, but damn... she could drive a lesser being insane.

“Fine, let's hear it!” Bulma spat angrily, staring at him, waiting for his explanation.

Vegeta slowly closed the distance between them, and brought his right gloved hand up to caress her cheek. He softly whispered to her and he lightly moved his fingers to her mouth. “My father was really unhappy there would be some very curious cops snooping around trying to arrest Captain Ginyu, so he changed a couple of things and moved the portal somewhere else.”

Bulma frowned in confusion, so if the backup team wasn't called and apparently she was never near the ruined castle, why did she still have those car-keys in her pocket?

“I managed to convince him to let you keep them as proof something had happened.” He answered the question, before she had time to ask. “I was hoping you'd remember me, but if you didn't, oh well, they'd just be some unknown keys that showed up in your pocket.”

“Yeah, like I could ever forget you.” She confessed against her will. Then after a moment, she blinked at him in surprise, wondering how he knew what she was about to ask, and how he did know that was her favorite vase for that matter? “You can read my mind or something?” She asked him half suspiciously.

Vegeta slowly shook his head, trying to feign disappointment. “Some detective. You've just realized that now? How do you think I knew you liked Loki? Or strawberries?” He suddenly showed up closer to the unsuspecting woman with his left arm wrapped around her waist. “Or me?” He whispered against her lips.

“As if...” Bulma scorned at his words, but couldn't stop to just stare at his eyes, mesmerized like a deer caught in the headlights.

He sobered, as they looked at each other just a breath away, when he realized he didn't want to seduce her like this. He knew he could drive her to him like a moth to a flame, all he had to do was close the gap between them, but he wanted her to choose this for herself with her eyes wide open.

She blinked confused, when he disappeared and showed up on the other side of the room. She looked at him questioningly, as he began to pace disturbed. She was about to ask him what was wrong, when he began to speak.

“This is a serious step, Bulma. If you just want to forget all about me I can do that right now, but don't expect me to be able to grant you that if we get any further.” He explained as he kept pacing as far away from her as he could. “You've told me you'd rather have me in your dreams and I can do that, but...” He stopped in his tracks and looked back at her, when the woman began to giggle.

“So, Prince Vegeta is getting a little insecure, is he?” Bulma asked, when she recovered from her surprise, and was finally able to speak. “I thought he was immune to my insults.” She teased him, between little laughs.

Vegeta glared at her in indignation, she'd just gotten the wrong idea. “It's not insecurity, w... Bulma, I just don't want you to regret this later or something.” He tried to explain as he began to pace again. “But if you choose to be with me, we'll be...”

“I already did.” She interrupted him, still trying to control her giggling. So the arrogant prince wasn't really so arrogant after all, the more he spoke the more he melted her heart. “I thought you could read my mind.” She told him when she finally was able to stop laughing.

“I can, but...”

“Can you read my mind now, Vegeta?” Bulma interrupted him with a seductive smile, as she imagined them together on her bed making love. “So what are you going to do about it?”

All of a sudden he was right in front of her, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. “This.” Vegeta whispered against her lips, before he kissed her, this time with an explosion of desire that made Bulma's mind go spinning.

She kissed him back with a need matching his own, and wrapped her arms around his neck, surrendering to the sensation. She lost herself inside his mouth as they kept kissing, and she pressed herself against his body, letting her whole body flow against his.

“I want you.” Vegeta whispered, his lips lingering on hers as he broke the kiss.

Bulma blinked, trying to get back to her senses, when she found herself in her bedroom beside her bed. She slowly moved her hands down from his neck to the shoulder clasps holding his cloak. “It looks like you're too dressed for the occasion. So how do you get out of this thing?” She asked as she kept moving her hands down, and touched his armor. She frowned at the strange feeling as she kept touching it. She had never sensed anything like it, it felt hot and cold at the same time. It felt warm enough, but at the same time it numbed her fingers like only something really cold would. “And how did you even get into this to begin with?” She asked, puzzled from what she could tell it was one piece.

“Easily. You can't wait to see me out of it, can you?” Vegeta teased her, while he slowly tried to lift her sweater.

“Yes... and no way!” Bulma protested, while she stopped his hands on her waist, preventing him from pulling her sweater up. “You're the one who's overdressed in here. I only have some jeans and a sweater but you...” She explained as she clung to him, running her hands down his armored chest and stomach. One hand moved lower still to seek his arousal, now hard and thick, while the other traveled up again to cup his jaw. “You have a lot to take off, so maybe you should start with your armor and gloves?”

He stopped her hand moving south easily, before it managed to move any lower, and only smiled devilishly at her as he held her hand in his own. “I can get us both naked in the blink of an eye, but something tells me you'd be pissed if I did it without your consent.”

“No kidding.” She smiled back at him, slightly frustrated she couldn't feel any of his skin against her own, except for her hand touching his face. She really longed for the moment where there would be no more barriers between them. “Just do it, I can't wait to feel your bare skin against mine.” She whispered temptingly in his ear, her voice husky with desire.

Vegeta didn't need any further encouragement and complied immediately without further comment. Their clothes disappeared from their bodies and reappeared neatly folded on the small couch at the other side of the room. They kept staring at each other's eyes in silence for a moment, before Bulma hugged him, crushing her mouth against his. They kissed with such fervor, it was as though they were trying to swallow each other. 

He lifted her up into his strong arms, and through a torrent of kisses, laid her gently on the bed. Bulma quickly pulled him down and rolled him over onto his back, straddling his legs. “Interesting turn of events, isn't it?” She teased him, while her hands trailed across his muscular chest.

“I'm not complaining, am I?” Vegeta whispered, while he admired the breath-taking beauty of the woman in front of him. His hands lightly began to massage her thighs, slowly he moved them up to softly caress her hips, then her waist. Finally he reached her firm breasts, begging to be touched, and gently cupped them in his hands. He took each nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and skillfully tweaked and teased until they became taut and erect.

“Vegeta.” Bulma moaned, throwing her head back, and arching her breasts closer to him. He sat up on the bed, desperate to taste her, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, nipping and suckling. She dug her nails into his shoulders as her moans of delight grew in intensity.

She kept repeating his name as her soft fingers wrapped around his erection squeezing gently. The feel of her hand on his shaft almost sent Vegeta over the edge, but he managed to control himself, and pulled her to him. The next moment his hands and mouth were all over her as hers were all over him. Bulma swung her hips over his leg, grinding her wet folds into his thigh, wanting him to feel her readiness. “Vegeta, please.” She groaned desperately, while her movements increased in speed.

He was unable to stand this for much longer, so he rolled her onto her back, kissing her fiercely. He came forward on his knees, her hand guiding him towards her. His hard thighs pressed hers farther apart as she opened herself to him, her body pulsing with desire. “Vegeta. Now. I need you now!” Bulma panted, her nails digging into his back, her body trembling. 

Vegeta complied, expertly sinking into her, filling her completely. Bulma cried out at the feel of him inside her, her body lost in ecstasy. He stroked harder as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in further, and with each thrust she'd meet him halfway.

Bulma arched herself into him as she came, a roaring fire that rushed to her soul, then spread in waves, encircling every fiber of her being. While he came inside her, with her name on his lips, and it was like nothing he'd experienced before. A coupling so perfect, you could search it for a lifetime and never find it.

They spoke the language of moans and sighs, their ability to speak stolen away by their dazzling passion. They made love all night, moving from one position to another with such familiarity as though they'd made this many times before. Until Vegeta filled every part of her, and the two fused together as one.

Just before daybreak, Bulma collapsed on his chest, utterly exhausted after Vegeta brought her to climax yet again. She sighed in contentment, when he moved one of his arms to wrap it around her waist, and she felt the bedcovers slowly moving up to cover them. She rubbed her nose against his neck and whispered in his ear. “You'll be around, right? Please tell me you're not just going to show up on Halloween night.”

Vegeta's lips twitched at that, trying to hide his amusement. “How would you be able to stay out of trouble then? I suspect the only way to keep you out of trouble was to keep you in  **chains** .”

Bulma looked up from his shoulder and stared at him in indignation, resisting the temptation to hit him in the chest. “Hey, that's not nice!”

“But accurate.”

She shook her head in disbelief, staring at his smug expression, he didn't even look sorry for saying that. “I really don't know why I want you around, I must be out of my mind. You're insufferable.”

“You chose me, remember?” He reminded her, the same smug smile still on his lips.

“Shut up!” Bulma retorted, as she snuggled against his chest to get into a more comfortable position to sleep, and she whispered as she yawned sleepily. “Everybody makes mistakes.”

Vegeta shook his head amused, as he moved his other arm from under his head to also wrap it around Bulma's waist, and softly kissed her temple. He watched her sleep for a moment, before he pulled her closer to him, trying not to wake her up, but she slept with the abandonment of a child. The blue-haired minx was the one indeed, she was dreaming about them already.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the amazing [blackswans22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22) and [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red) for beta reading this story and giving me their opinion 🥰 This was my first prompt challenge, I really had no idea it would give me so much trouble, so thank you very much for your help 😘
> 
>   
> Dragon Ball belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama and/or Toei Animation, I'm just borrowing the characters for fun and I'll return them at the end of the story relatively unharmed.
> 
>   
> I realize this Vegeta might be out of character, he certainly laughs a lot, but he’s not our regular grumpy prince. Maybe he’s the prince of hell, or the next life or whatever, that portal can even be a Stargate type of thing, so take your own conclusions. I don’t think it really makes much of a difference in the end 🙂  
> 
> 
> 🎃 👻 🦇 🎃 Happy Halloween 🎃 🦇 👻 🎃


End file.
